Schicksal
by JnRfan
Summary: Joey und Rachel sind glücklich zusammen, doch dann passiert was tragisches, Happy End! JR, RP, CM


Bemerkung: Keiner der Friends gehört mir, leider. Officer Steve Johnson, Dr. Sandra Wilson und Jessica hab ich erfunden. Inhalt: Joey und Rachel sind glücklich zusammen, doch dann passiert was tragisches, Happy End! J+R, R+P, C+M  
  
Schicksal  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten. Joey und Rachel machten einen Spaziergang. Das machten sie gerne, denn sie konnten die frische Luft genießen und einander auch. Sie waren glücklich zusammen. Die anderen haben sich daran gewöhnt und selbst Ross hat sich damit abgefunden. Er hat lange gebraucht, die Sache mit Joey und Rachel zu verdauen und zu verstehen, aber er hat es letzten Endes getan. Joey und Rachel wollten wieder ins Central Perk gehen, um die anderen zu treffen. Doch gerade als sie über die Straße gehen wollten, tauchte ein Auto auf, das Schlangenlinien fuhr. So wie es aussah, war der Fahrer betrunken. Anfangs bemerkten sie das Auto nicht, doch es kam näher und näher. Das Auto hupte aber da war es schon zu spät. Joey wurde vom Auto überrollt. Den Fahrer schien es gar nicht zu stören, das er gerade einen Menschen überfahren hatte. Er fuhr einfach weiter. Rachel hockte in Tränen aufgelöst neben Joey. Sie wollte wissen ob es ihm gut ging. Doch Joey lag nur leblos da. Sie wollte ihn erst etwas rütteln, damit er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Doch sie erinnerte sich an eine Sendung auf dem Discovery Channel und lies es sein. Passanten, die alles mit angesehen habe, riefen einen Krankenwagen und auch die Polizei. Rachel saß mit einem Leichenblassen Gesicht, neben ihrem Freund, der sich einfach nicht bewegte. Dann kam auch schon der Krankenwagen angefahren. Als erstes haben sie Joey auf eine Trage gelegt und dann ins Auto geladen und sind mit ihm ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Rachel wollte nicht mit, sie wollte es ihren Freunden erzählen und mit denen dann ins Krankenhaus fahren. Dann kam die Polizei angefahren. Ein Officer kam auf Rachel zu, um ihr einige Fragen zu stellen. Dann ging sie völlig aufgelöst ins Central Perk, wo sie auch auf ihre Freunde traf. "Rachel. Was ist denn mit dir los? Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte Monica sofort und nahm Rachel in die Arme. "I-Ich... er... Joey... J-Joey wurde vom Auto überfahren." sagte Rachel und musste sofort wieder weinen. "Oh mein Gott!!" sagten sie alle darauf. "Wie ist das passiert?" wollte Chandler wissen. "Ein Auto... der Fahrer war anscheinend betrunken. Als... als wir ihn bemerkt hatten, war es schon zu spät. Ich konnte ihm auch nicht mal helfen. Er lag leblos und blutverschmiert vor mir auf der Straße. Ich wollte ihm helfen, aber... aber ich konnte nicht. Es sollte doch so ein schöner Tag werden. Warum ist das passiert?" Rachel setzte sich auf die Couch, Phoebe gab ihr Taschentücher. "Am besten ist, wenn wir gleich ins Krankenhaus fahren, um zu sehen wie es Joey geht." meinte Ross. Die anderen nickten nur und machten sich auf dem Weg ins Krankhaus. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, gingen sie an die Rezeption. "Auf welchem Zimmer liegt Joey Tribbiani?" fragte Ross die Ärztin. "Er wird gerade noch operiert. aber sie können sich dort drüben hinsetzten und ich sage ihnen dann Bescheid, wenn sie zu ihm können." sagte sie. "Okay, danke." sagte Monica und sie setzten sich hin. Nach endlos langen Stunden kam die Ärztin zu ihnen. "Sie können jetzt zu ihm, aber er ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Doch er dürfte bald aufwachen." meinte die Ärztin und zeigte ihnen das Zimmer, wo Joey lag und schlief. Rachel rannte gleich zum Bett, um ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Die anderen warteten vor der Tür. Sie wollten Rachel einen Moment mit ihm allein gönnen. "Joey, hörst du mich? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wenn du hier raus bist, werde ich mich ganz besonders um dich kümmern. Die anderen auch, das ist natürlich keine Frage. Joey, ich habe gedacht, ich würde dich vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Bitte wach doch auf." Rachel hielt seine Hand. Schließlich kamen auch die anderen rein, um ihren Freund zu sehen. "Hey, na, wie geht es ihm denn?" fragte Monica, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu Rachel. "Ganz gut denke ich. Ich hoffe nur dass er wieder richtig gesund wird." "Das wollen wir doch alle, glaub mir." meinte Phoebe, die nun auch sich hinzu setzte. "Den Typen, der dir das angetan hat, werde ich verprügeln und in den Hintern treten!" sagte Ross zu Joey. "Na klar doch. Allein schaffst du das doch gar nicht. Aber ich helfe dir gern dabei." Chandler klopfte Ross auf die Schulter. Ein paar Stunden später gingen sie zu Chandler und Monica's Wohnung. Joey ist in den Stunden immer noch nicht aufgewacht, was Rachel Angst machte. Die Ärzte sagten doch, er würde schon bald aufwachen. Doch er ist nicht aufgewacht. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Chandler ging hin und nahm ab. "Chandler Bing, hallo?" "Guten Abend, hier ist Steve Johnson von der Polizei. Ist eine gewisse Rachel Green anwesend?" fragte der Polizist. "Ja, einen Augenblick bitte..." Chandler hielt die Sprechmuschel des Telefons zu "Rachel, es ist für dich. Ein gewisser Steve Johnson von der Polizei möchte mit dir sprechen." sagte er. "Hallo, worum geht es denn?" fragte Rachel aufgeregt. "Guten Abend, hier ist Steve Johnson von der Polizei. Wir haben durch Zeugenaussagen den Täter gefasst, der Joey Tribbiani überfahren hat. Kommen sie bitte zum Polizeirevier, sie müssen die Aussagen bestätigen und den Täter identifizieren." sagte der Mann. "Okay. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich." sagte sie und legte auf. "Was ist los? Irgend etwas neues?" wollte Ross wissen. "Sie haben den Autofahrer gefasst und ich soll ihn jetzt identifizieren. Wie soll ich dem Mann in die Augen blicken, der mir und vor allem Joey, so was angetan hat?" "Soll ich mitgehen?" fragte Ross. "Das würdest du für mich tun?" "Klar! Komm, lass uns keine Zeit verlieren." sagte Ross. "Okay!" sagte Rachel. Die beiden machten sich gleich auf den Weg. "Ich hoffe, dass es der richtige ist, den sie verhaftet haben." meinte Phoebe. Als Rachel und Ross im Polizeirevier ankamen, wurden sie schon erwartet. "Sind sie Rachel Green?" fragte ein Polizist. "Ja das bin ich, wieso?" wunderte sie sich. "Ich bin Officer Steve Johnson, wir haben telefoniert." sagte der Mann. "Ach so, Entschuldigung." "Wenn sie so freundlich, wären mir zu folgen?" meinte der Officer und deutete auf einen Raum. "Rachel, soll ich mitkommen oder schaffst du das allein?" fragte Ross. "Es wäre mir am liebsten, wenn du mitkommst. Wir können" sagte sie zu Ross und dem Polizist. "Setzten sie sich bitte. Wir haben die Zeugenaussagen hier und wir bitten sie, die Aussagen so gut wie möglich zu bestätigen oder zu widerlegen. Danach gehen wir in einen anderen Raum, wo wir 5 Männer, die den Zeugenaussagen entsprachen, aufgereiht haben. Sie sollen dann den Täter identifizieren. Haben sie alles soweit verstanden?" "Ja, können wir dann gleich anfangen?" fragte Rachel. "Gut, wir haben die Zeugenaussage wie in Kategorien eingeteilt. Fangen wir mit dem "Fahrstil" an. Ein Zeuge berichtet, dass das Auto in Schlangenlinien fuhr, ein anderer sagte es sei ganz normal gefahren. Andere haben das gleiche gesagt. Also, wie fuhr das Auto ihrer Meinung nach?" "Das Auto fuhr in Schlangenlinien." sagte Rachel. "Gut. Kommen wir zur Farbe des Autos. Die Zeugen sagten, es sei schwarz gewesen. Ein paar meinten auch es sei blau." "Es war schwarz, eindeutig." "Okay, konnten sie die Marke des Wagens erkennen? Die Zeugen meinten es sei ein Cadillac oder ein Mercedes gewesen." "Es hatte so einen Stern hinten am Kofferraum. Was ist das für eine Marke?" "Also, ein Mercedes." Rachel nickte. "Gut, kommen wir zum Fahrer. Wie sah der Mann aus? Zeugen berichteten von einem ungepflegt aussehenden Mann, sprich längere Haare, Bart, Sonnenbrille und ein schmutziges Hemd. Können sie das bestätigen?" "An eine Sonnenbrille kann ich mich auch erinnern. Aber mehr nicht." "Das ist okay. Es gab nur einen Verdächtigen mit Sonnenbrille. Ist es diese hier?" der Polizist zeigte Rachel die Brille. "Ja, das ist sie." erwiderte Rachel. "Gut. Wir sind fertig mit den Zeugenaussagen. Sind sie bereit, jetzt den Täter zu identifizieren?" "Ja, ich glaube schon." sagte Rachel mit einer zittrigen Stimme. "Dann folgen sie mir bitte." Sie gingen in einen Raum, wo hinter einer Glasscheibe 5 Männer standen. Jeder hatte eine Zahl in der Hand. "Okay, die Sonnenbrille gehört dem Mann mit der Nummer 2." Sagte der Polizist. Der Mann mit der Nummer 2 passte fast perfekt auf die Zeugenaussagen. Er hatte wirklich ein ungepflegtes Äußeres. Plötzlich schossen Rachel all die Erinnerungen von dem Unfall in den Kopf. Autoreifen, die quietschen. Und vor allem wie Joey leblos und voller Blut vor ihr lag. Es waren schreckliche Erinnerungen. Erst durch ein "Rachel?" von Ross schnipste wieder zur Realität zurück. "Was?" fragte sie verwundert. "Du solltest den Täter jetzt identifizieren." flüsterte Ross ihr zu. "Oh, okay." Sie schaute sich alle 5 Männer noch mal ganz genau an. Dann drehte sie sich zum Officer und sagte "Der Mann mit der 2. Der ist es." "In Ordnung. Wir werden den Mann verhören. Sie können jetzt nachhause gehen. Wir werden sie anrufen und ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn wir was Neues wissen." Meinte der Officer. "Okay, danke. Auf wiedersehen." sagte Rachel und ging mit Ross. Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg nachhause. Währenddessen bei den anderen in Chandler und Monica's Wohnung. Das Telefon klingelte. Monica ging hin und nahm ab. "Monica Bing, hallo?" fragte sie. "Ist Rachel Green zu sprechen? Es gibt Neuigkeiten." sagte eine Frau. "Nein, Rachel ist im Moment nicht hier. Wer möchte das eigentlich wissen?" "Oh, verzeihen sie mir, dass ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Christen Long, ich bin die Ärztin von Joey Tribbiani. Könnten sie Rachel Green bitte ausrichten, das Joey Tribbiani aufgewacht ist und nach ihr verlangt hat." Sagte die Ärztin. "Joey ist endlich aufgewacht? Sagen sie, können wir ihn besuchen. Wir hinterlassen Rachel eine Nachricht, das sie so schnell wie möglich nachkommen soll." Sagte Monica glücklich. "Ja, das ist in Ordnung." "Gut, wir machen uns sofort auf den weg. Auf wiedersehen." Monica legte auf. "Was ist denn passiert?" wollte Chandler wissen. "Joey, er ist aufgewacht. Kommt, wir fahren gleich ins Krankenhaus. Ich schreibe Rachel nur schnell eine Nachricht." "Okay, Beeilung." rief Phoebe. Monica schrieb die Nachricht und legte sie auf den Tisch. Chandler, Phoebe und Monica machten sich auf den Weg. Wenig später betraten Rachel und Ross die Wohnung. Sie wunderten sich, warum keiner da war. Dann sah Rachel den Zettel auf dem Tisch. Sie las ihn und Freudentränen liefen über ihre Wange.  
  
Rachel, komm so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus. Joey ist aufgewacht. Wir sind schon hingefahren. Warten auf euch. Bis dann, Monica, Chandler und Phoebe.  
  
"Ross, komm, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus." "Wieso, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Ross. Rachel gab ihm den Zettel. "Okay!" sagte er, nachdem er den Zettel gelesen hatte. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, gingen sie gleich zu Joey's Zimmer. Monica, Chandler und Phoebe haben schon auf sie gewartet. "Schön, dass ihr es so schnell geschafft habt." Freute sich Monica. "Joey, wie geht es dir?" wollte Rachel als erstes wissen. "Ganz gut, aber könnte ich einen Augenblick mit dir allein sein? Ich muss mit dir reden. Es. ähm. es ist wichtig!" sagte Joey mit einer ernsten Stimme. "Klar. Leute, könntet ihr uns mal allein lassen?" fragte Rachel die anderen. "Okay, kein Problem." Sagte Monica und sie gingen. Nachdem die beiden allein waren, setzte sich Rachel zu Joey. "Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?" fragte sie nervös. "Die Ärzte sagen, das es nicht zu 100% sicher ist, das ich je wieder laufen kann. Durch den Unfall wurden Nerven in meiner Wirbelsäule eingequetscht. Wenn ich wieder laufen sollen könnte, muss ich eine lange Therapie machen. Es tut mir Leid, das du so viel durchmachen musst." sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen. "Joey, es brauch dir nicht Leid zu tun. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Ich werde dir so gut wie möglich bei der Therapie helfen. Joey, ich liebe dich." schluchzte sie. "Ich liebe dich auch, aber kannst du mich bitte allein lassen. Ich muss über viele Dinge nachdenken." sagte er. Sie nickte und ging raus zu den Anderen. "Und was hat er gesagt?" wollte Monica gleich wissen. "Er sagte, dass er vielleicht nie wieder laufen kann." sagte Rachel. "Was? Oh mein Gott, wieso das denn?" schrie Chandler. "Irgendwelche Nerven wurden in seiner Wirbelsäule eingequetscht. Ich geh jetzt nach hause, ich bin müde." sagte Rachel und ging. Doch das war nicht der wahre Grund. Sie wollte nach hause, um über alles nachzudenken, über Joey, den Unfall und die Zukunft. Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Was ist wenn er nie wieder laufen kann? So viele Fragen und doch keine Antwort. Sie konnte so lange wie sie wollte versuchen, eine Antwort zu finden. Aber sie fand einfach keine. Zuhause angekommen, setzte sie sich in Joey's Sessel und kuschelte sich in ihn rein. Später schlief sie dann ein. Es war wieder eine Nacht mit demselben Traum, der sie jetzt schon seit dem Unfall verfolgt. Sie konnte nicht in ihrem und Joey's Bett schlafen. Es würden noch viel mehr Erinnerungen in ihr hochkommen. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr. Ohne ihn war das Appartement leer und viel zu ruhig. Ihr fehlen diese stundenlangen Gespräche in der Nacht mit ihm. Sie konnte mit ihm über alles reden. Sie wollte einfach bei ihm sein, sich an ihn schmiegen und seine Nähe spüren. Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte Rachel schlagartig. "Wa-Was?" stammelte sie. Sie stand auf und torkelte rüber zur Tür. Sie machte die Tür auf und wurde prompt mit einem "Hey!" von Monica begrüßt. "Hey, was gibt es denn?" fragte Rachel verschlafen. "Ich wollt nur schauen ob es dir auch gut geht, nachdem du das Krankenhaus so fluchtartig verlassen hast." "Mir geht es gut, ich wollte halt nur einfach nach hause, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, Joey so leiden zu sehen. Außerdem wollte ich über alles, was passiert ist, nachdenken." Sagte Rachel und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Oh, komm her" sagte Monica und nahm Rachel in die Arme. "Es wird alles gut werden. Denk immer daran und du hast doch auch noch Ross, Chandler, Phoebe und mich. Wir werden euch auch so gut wie möglich helfen. Ihr seid unsere Freunde, unsere Familie. Wir lassen euch nicht in Stich - nie!" sagte sie und auch ihr liefen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen. "Danke, ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne euch tun würde." schluchzte sie. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Du bist eine meiner besten Freunde, und Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig." flüsterte Monica. "Danke, darf ich mit zu dir und Chandler gehen? Allein halt ich das hier einfach nicht aus. All diese Erinnerungen, ich halte das nicht aus." wimmerte Rachel. "Natürlich, komm mit." und damit gingen die beiden rüber in Chandler und Monica's. Chandler saß auf der Couch und sah sich einen Film an. Im ersten Moment kann man einen Liebesfilm erkennen, doch als Chandler bemerkt, das Rachel und Monica ins Appartement kommen, schaltete er sofort um und bereute es sofort, weil es eine Dokumentation über das Wunder der Geburt war. "Wieso schaust du dir so was an?" fragte Rachel. Die beiden setzten sich zu Chandler. "Ich hab nur hin und her gezappt und da bin ich auf diesem Kanal gelandet." sagte er aufgewühlt "Aber was ist denn mit euch los?" "Rachel ging es nicht gut, da habe ich sie mit rüber genommen." sagte Monica. "Ach so. Aber ich geh jetzt ins Bett, der Tag war ja doch schon ziemlich anstrengend. Gute Nacht, Liebling" er küsste Monica und ging ins Schlafzimmer. "Ich werde dann jetzt auch gehen. Du kommst doch klar, oder?" fragte Monica. "Ja, klar." meinte Rachel und nahm sich eine Decke. "Okay. Dann gute Nacht und schlaf schön!" sagte Monica und nahm Rachel noch mal in den Arm. Rachel nickte nur und legte sich hin um zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rachel auf, auch Monica und Chandler waren schon wach. "Hey, hast du gut geschlafen?" erkundigte sich Monica. "Ja." sagte Chandler. Monica sah ihn nur, als würde sie damit sagen wollen 'Hab ich etwa dich gemeint?'. "Ja, es ging schon." sagte eine verschlafene Rachel. Doch urplötzlich wurde ihr wahnsinnig schlecht und sie rannte in die Toilette und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. "Siehst du, sie findet das auch zum kotzen." sagte Monica. "Aber ich-- ach, ist schon okay." murmelte Chandler und ging zum Kühlschrank um sich was zu essen zu holen. Dann kam Rachel aus dem Bad. "Hey, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Monica besorgt. "Nein, mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut. Aber mir geht das jetzt schon die letzten Tage so." sagte Rachel und ging aus dem Appartement um in ihr eigenes zu gehen. "Na ja. Was machen wir heut denn so?" fragte Chandler. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich mache mir echte Sorgen um Rachel. Sie ist so ruhig geworden seit dem Unfall von Joey." "Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn dem Mensch, den du liebst, so was passieren würde. Dir würde es sicher auch nicht gut gehen." sagte Chandler und nahm Monica in den Arm. "Ich glaube, da hast du Recht." sagte sie und küsste ihren Mann. Rachel stand in ihrem Bad und sah geschockt auf einen Stab. Doch es war kein Stab, es war ein Schwangerschaftstest und er war positiv. Das hatte Rachel gerade noch gefehlt, ein Baby. Sie und schwanger? Wie konnte das passieren? Sie hätte sich sehr gefreut über ein Baby, aber ausgerechnet jetzt? Aber ihr war klar, dass sie das Baby will. Sie musste es Joey unbedingt sagen. Aber wie soll sie es ihm sagen? Ihr würde schon was einfallen, dachte sie und nahm ihre Jacke und ging. Als sie im Krankenhaus vor Joey's Zimmertür stand, wurde ihr mulmig. Sie setzte sich erst mal auf einen Stuhl und überlegte, wie sie es ihm sagen könnte. In diesem Augenblick kam eine Ärztin aus dem Zimmer. "Oh, gut das ich sie treffe. Ich habe gerade mit Joey Tribbiani über seine Röntgenbilder gesprochen. Und ich habe wahrscheinlich gute Nachrichten für sie." sagte sie. "Gute Neuigkeiten, welche?" fragte Rachel mit einem besorgtem Blick. "Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde er wieder vollständig gesund werden und auch wieder laufen können. Natürlich muss er noch eine Weile hier im Krankenhaus bleiben und anschließend Therapie machen, aber er wird wieder gesund." sagte die Ärztin und lächelte Rachel an. "Oh mein Gott. Das ist ja wunderbar. Aber sagen sie, was meinen sie mit 'eine Weile'." "Wenn alles gut läuft, dann denke ich noch 2 bis 3 Wochen hier und die anschließende Therapie 4 bis 6 Wochen." sagte sie. Rachel nickte nur. die Ärztin verabschiedete sich und Rachel ging in Joey's Zimmer, bereit ihm noch eine gute Nachricht zu erzählen. "Hey, was machst du denn hier?" Joey staunte nicht schlecht als Rachel reinkam. "Darf ich denn nicht meinen Süßen besuchen? Ich vermisse dich so." sagte sie und gab ihm einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Wie ich das vermisst habe." lachte er und Rachel auch. "Ich habe deine Ärztin getroffen und sie hat mir richtig gute Neuigkeiten erzählt." sagte sie. "Das wollte ich doch machen. Jetzt hat sie die ganze Überraschung zu Nichte gemacht." maulte er. "Das macht doch nichts. Dafür habe ich noch eine Überraschung für dich." "Wirklich. Klasse!" Rachel setzte sich näher zu ihm. "Joey, ich bin schwanger." sagte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. I-Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Bist du dir sicher?" stotterte er. "Ich bin mir nicht 100% sicher, aber ich werde morgen zum Arzt gehen. Aber freust du dich denn gar nicht?" fragte sie, leicht enttäuscht. "Doch, ich freue mich riesig. Endlich wird es eine Rachel jr. oder einen Joey jr. geben" sagte er und nahm seine einzig wahre Liebe in die Arme "ich zeig dir wie glücklich mich das macht" ergänzte er und küsste Rachel zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. "Oh, ich dachte schon, dass du dich nicht freust." sagte sie und dann kamen auch plötzlich die anderen in das Zimmer. "Hey, Leute!" schrie Rachel den anderen entgegen "Hey, was machst du denn hier? Wir haben dich überall gesucht." sagte Ross. "Ich hatte was Wichtiges mit Joey zu besprechen." antwortete sie prompt. "Hey, wollt ihr wirklich gute Nachrichten hören?" fragte Joey aufgeregt. Rachel murmelte was von 'Baby?' und Joey schüttelte seinen Kopf. Rachel lächelte dankbar. Sie wollte es ihnen erst sagen, wenn es wirklich sicher war. "Was denn nun?" schrie Phoebe. "Ach so, ja. Die Ärzte sagen das ich wieder gesund werde." sagte Joey überglücklich und er war es auch, erst diese Nachricht und dann, das Rachel schwanger ist. Es war wirklich einer seiner schönsten Tage im Leben, auch wenn er diesen im Krankenhaus verbringen musste. Aber er wusste, dass Rachel an seiner Seite war und das war für ihn das wichtigste. "Das ist ja einfach super!" die anderen freuten sich wahnsinnig für ihren Freund. Am nächsten Tag ging Rachel, wie sie es Joey schon gesagt hatte, zum Arzt. Sie wollte absolut sicher sein, das sie wirklich schwanger war. Als sie im Wartezimmer saß, war sie schon sehr nervös. Dann wurde sie aufgerufen. Rachel stand auf und ging ins Behandlungszimmer. "Guten Tag. Worum geht es denn?" fragte die Ärztin, Dr. Sandra Wilson. "Guten Tag. Es geht darum, ich habe gestern einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht und er war positiv. Darum bin ich heute hier, ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich wirklich schwanger bin." sagte Rachel. Nachdem Dr. Wilson ein paar Fragen über ihr Befinden und anderes gestellt hatte sagte sie "So, am besten wir gehen jetzt ins Zimmer nebenan und wir werden sehen, ob sie schwanger sind." Nachdem sie rübergegangen sind und Rachel sich auf die Liege gelegt hatte, kam Dr. Wilson zu ihr und tat Rachel etwas Gel auf den Bauch. Danach schaltete sie das Ultraschallgerät an und fuhr damit über Rachel's Bauch. Die Ärztin schaute sich das Bild genau an. "Aha. Da ist es ja" sagte sie dann plötzlich und deutete auf den Monitor. "Das ist ihr Baby" ergänzte sie noch. "Oh mein Gott. Ich bin schwanger und das da ist wirklich mein Baby?" fragte Rachel mit Freudentränen in den Augen. "Ja, das ist ihr Baby." Später an dem Tag, ging Rachel wie immer ins Krankenhaus, um Joey zu besuchen. Sie ging in sein Zimmer und sah, dass er gerade schlief. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn. Das konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr machen. Einfach nur zuschauen wie friedlich er in dem Bett lag und schlief. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte gerade gehen. "Hey, wo willst du denn hin?" Rachel drehte sich um und Joey lächelte sie nur an. "Ich wollte gerade gehen, weil ich dachte du schläfst." sagte sie. "Wie könnte ich das nur verschlafen, dass würde ich mir ja selber nicht verzeihen." erwiderte er. Rachel lächelte und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. "Joey, ich war heute beim Arzt und --" "Bist du nun schwanger? Bitte sei es. Ich habe mir das so gewünscht." unterbrach Joey Rachel. "Ja, ich bin schwanger. Ich habe dir auch das Bild vom Ultraschall mitgebracht." sagte sie und gab es ihm "Das da, das ist unser Baby." sie zeigte auf eine Stelle, auf dem Bild. "Ganz die Mama" sagte Joey und ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Rachel nahm ihn darauf in den Arm. Zwei Wochen später klopfte es an der Tür von Rachel und Joey's Tür. Rachel wunderte sich, wer das wohl sein mag. Sie ging zur Tür und traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie sie öffnete. Vor ihr stand Joey, gestützt auf eine Krücke und mit Blumen in der Hand. "Überraschung!" sagte Joey und wurde von Rachel mit einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss begrüßt. Sie nahm seine Tasche und ließ ihn erst mal rein. Drinnen stellte sie die Tasche ab. "Die sind für dich." sagte Joey und gab Rachel die Blumen. Es waren ihre Lieblingsblumen, Lilien. Sie war so glücklich, dass er wieder daheim war. Hätte er doch Bescheid gegeben, dann hätte sie was vorbereiten können. Aber so was es auch schön. Denn die Hauptsache war ja, dass er überhaupt wieder bei ihr war. "Wann fängt deine Therapie an?" fragte Rachel. "In 3 Tagen." antwortete er ihr. "Okay, soll ich dich begleiten?" "Nein das musst du nicht. Du musst ja auch arbeiten." "Stimmt." fiel ihr ein. "Hast du den anderen schon gesagt, dass du schwanger bist?" wollte Joey wissen. "Oh, das war es, was ich die ganze Zeit machen wollte. Wollen wir jetzt gleich?" sagte sie. "Okay." Die beiden gingen rüber zu Chandler und Monica. Glücklicherweise waren gerade alle anwesend. "Joey! Du bist wieder da!" schrie Chandler, als er ihn erblickte. Danach schauten auch alle anderen zur Tür und sahen ihn. Sie sprangen auf und rannten zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen und begrüßen. Nachdem sich alles wieder gelegt hatte, wollten Joey und Rachel die Gelegenheit am Schopfe packen und den anderen von der Schwangerschaft berichten. "Leute," begann Joey. Alle schauten aufmerksam zu ihm. "Wir haben euch was Wichtiges zu sagen." sagte er weiter. "Ich bin schwanger!" Rachel konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Ja!" fügte Joey hinzu und zeigte mit einem stolzen grinsen, auf Rachel's Bauch. "Hey, das ist ja klasse." Sie schrien alle durcheinander. "Wie lange wisst ihr dass schon?" fragte Phoebe neugierig. "Seit ungefähr 3 Wochen." sagte Rachel. "Wieso hast du es uns dann nicht schon eher gesagt?" fragte Monica. "Ich wollte ja, aber ich habe es vergessen. Aber jetzt wisst ihr es ja." sagte Rachel. "Da hier gerade so schön Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht werden, will ich auch noch was loswerden." sagte Ross und schaute rüber zu Phoebe. Diese stand auf und ging zu ihm und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Alle warteten gespannt, auf was folgen sollte und starrten die beiden an. "Wir. ähm. wir sind--" "Wir sind zusammen" unterbrach Phoebe Ross. Alle starrten die beiden immer noch an, aber nun mit geöffnetem Mund. Es war keine Lüge. Nachdem Ross so traurig war, das Rachel nun mit Joey zusammen war, war Phoebe da, um ihn zu trösten und zu helfen. In der Zeit sind sie sich immer näher gekommen und verbrachten auch viel mehr Zeit miteinander. Schlussendlich haben sie sich ineinander verliebt. "Hey, das ist doch toll!" Rachel brach die Stille. "Findet ihr?" fragte Ross. "Ja!" riefen sie alle. "Wir freuen uns wirklich für euch" sagte Monica und die anderen nickten nur. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle essen gehen?" schlug Chandler vor. "Gute Idee!" meinten die anderen. Sie nahmen ihre Jacken und gingen. Nachdem Essen gingen alle wieder nachhause. Rachel konnte endlich wieder mit Joey sein. Das war, was sie die Wochen am meisten vermisst hatte. Als sie zuhause ankamen, nahm Joey Rachel ihren Mantel ab, legte ihn auf einen Stuhl und nahm ihre Hand. Er führte sie in die Mitte der Wohnung und schaltete den CD-Player an. Es ertönte Rachel's Lieblings CD. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte er in einer ungewöhnlich höflichen Art und Weise. "Ja!" seufzte Rachel. Joey legte seine Krücke weg und die beiden fingen an zu tanzen. Es war sehr romantisch, sie schmiegten sich aneinander und es fühlte sich so an, als gäbe es nichts anderes, nur sie und Joey. Nachdem das Lied zuende war, bedankte sich Rachel mit einem langen und innigen Kuss für den Tanz. In den nächsten vier Wochen geschah nichts Besonderes. Joey musste jeden zweiten Tag zu seiner Therapie, Rachel begleitete ihn oft, Ross und Phoebe haben viel, viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und Chandler und Monica, na ja, die auch. Alle trafen sich oft bei Monica und Chandler und redeten stundenlang, hatten Abendessen oder machten einen Videoabend. Joey schloss die Therapie erfolgreich ab und war somit vollkommen genesen und brauchte somit die Krücke auch nicht mehr. Einen Abend kam Rachel wie gewöhnlich von der Arbeit wieder, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt gleich erwarten würde. Sie betrat die Wohnung und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Das ganze Wohnzimmer war nur von Kerzen beleuchtet. Dann kam Joey, in einem Anzug, ins Wohnzimmer um Rachel zu begrüßen. Er führte sie in die Mitte von Kerzen, die so ausgerichtet waren, das sie die Form eines Herzens hatten. Er kniete vor ihr nieder. Sie ahnte schon, was jetzt kommt. "Rachel, ich hätte mir nie erträumt, dass ich so was jemals machen würde. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es bei dir machen würde. Rachel, ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und dass jetzt auch noch ein kleines Baby unterwegs ist, macht unser Glück perfekt. Deswegen frage ich dich, Rachel Green, willst du meine Frau werden?" während er den letzten Satz sprach, holte er das Kästchen mit dem Ring aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn zu Rachel. Rachel konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, der Ring war golden und hatte einen kleinen, aber dennoch prachtvollen Diamanten eingefasst. "Ja." schluchzte sie und Joey stand auf und schob ihr den Ring auf den Finger. Sie schaute den Ring voller Faszination an und dann direkt in Joes Augen. "Ich liebe dich" sagte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Am nächsten Tag wollten sie es gleich bekannt geben. Joey und Rachel gingen in Monica und Chandler's Wohnung. Chandler und Monica saßen zusammen am Tisch und hatten gerade Frühstück. "Hallo! Na wie geht es denn so?" fragte Joey. "Gut und euch?" fragten Monica und Chandler. "Super" antwortete Rachel. "Warum denn so fröhlich heute?" "Wir sind verlobt!" "Was? Das ist ja wundervoll! Zeig mir mal den Ring, Rachel." sagte Monica. Rachel streckte ihre Hand aus und Monica und Chandler starrten den Ring an. "Wow, Joey, der war sicher nicht billig." sagte Chandler. "Für meine Rachel ist mir nichts zu teuer!" Joey sah Rachel an und küsste sie. "Habt ihr Pheebs und Ross gesehen?" fragte Rachel. "Nein, heut noch nicht." antwortete Chandler. "Dann eben am Telefon." sagte Joey, nahm das Telefon und wählte Ross' Nummer. Es ging keiner ran. Er probierte es bei Phoebe. Diesmal hatte er Glück, Phoebe nahm ab. "Phoebe? Ist Ross bei dir?" fragte Joey. "Ja, wieso?" fragte Phoebe nichtswissend. "Hol ihn mit ans Telefon. Ich hab euch was zu sagen!" "Okay. Ross, kommst du mal." schrie Phoebe. "Hey Joe, was gibt's neues?" begrüßte Ross ihn. "Ich wollte nur schnell sagen, dass Rachel und ich jetzt verlobt sind." sagte Joey. "Wirklich, das ist ja super!" freuten sich Phoebe und Ross. "Wir wollen uns alle im Central Perk treffen. Kommt ihr auch?" fragte Rachel, die nun das Telefon hatte. "Hey, Rachel. Wir haben schon das von dir und Joey gehört und wir freuen uns wirklich für euch." sagte Ross. "Danke, aber kommt ihr nun ins Central Perk?" "Oh, ja klar. Dann bis später." Ross verabschiedete sich und legte auf. "Okay, dann gehen wir jetzt ins Central Perk." bemerkte Chandler. "Ganz genau." sagte Monica und alle gingen.  
  
*** 6 Monate Später ***  
  
Heute war es endlich soweit. Heute war ihr Hochzeitstag. Sie hatte so lange auf den Tag gewartet. Ihr Hochzeitskleid war wirklich Prachtvoll. Es war weiß, hatte eine lange Schleppe und war mit kleinen funkelnden Steinchen bestickt. Es stand ihr perfekt und man konnte auch schon ganz genau das Baby-Bäuchlein sehen. Dann war es endlich soweit. Joey, der einen schönen schwarzen Anzug trug, schritt begleitet von seinen Eltern zum Traualtar. Er konnte es nicht abwarten Rachel in ihrem Kleid zu sehen. Dann sah er sie, wie sie zum Altar schritt. Auch sie wurde von ihren Eltern begleitet. Phoebe und Monica waren Rachel's Brautjungfern und Ross und Chandler waren Joey's Trauzeugen. Dann war es soweit, beide standen vor dem Traualtar. "Liebe Freunde, liebe Familien, wir haben uns heute hier eingefunden, um die Verbindung zwischen Joey und Rachel zu begehen. Und nun, Joey, sprechen sie mir nach" sagte der Pfarrer. "Ich, Joey," gab der Pfarrer vor. "Ich, Joey," wiederholte Joey. "nehme dich, Rachel" sagte der Pfarrer. "nehme dich, Rachel" Joey unterbrach keine Sekunde den Augenkontakt mit ihr. "zu meiner mir rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau, in Guten wie in Schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod uns scheidet." "zu meiner mir rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau, in Guten und in Schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod uns scheidet." Joey strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, Rachel ebenfalls. "Die Ringe bitte." bat der Pfarrer. Chandler und Monica gaben sie dem Pfarrer. "Rachel, stecken sie diesen Ring an Joey's Finger, als Symbol eurer ewigen Bindung." der Pfarrer gab ihr den Ring und sie steckte ihn liebevoll an Joey's Finger. "Joey, stecken sie diesen Ring an Rachel's Finger, als Symbol der ewigen Liebe für ihre Frau." auch Joey gab der Pfarrer den Ring. Joey steckte ihn an Rachel's Finger, wo er für immer bleiben sollte. "Joey und Rachel gehen den Bund der Ehe ein, und hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Das war das letzte was der Pfarrer sagte und somit haben sich Joey und Rachel geküsst. Die Band fing an zu spielen und die beiden Frischverheirateten gingen den Weg, den sie zuvor kamen.  
  
*** 1 Monat später ***  
  
"Komm Rachel, du musst nur noch einmal pressen, dann hast du es geschafft. Du schaffst es!" feuerte Joey seine Frau Rachel an, die gerade dabei war, ihr Baby zu bekommen. Sie wussten beide nicht, welches Geschlecht es hatte, denn sie wollten sich überraschen lassen. Und dann war es soweit, das Baby war da. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ms Tribbiani, sie haben gerade eine gesunde Tochter zur Welt gebracht." sagte die Ärztin. Wenig später bekam Rachel ihre kleine Tochter, in ein Tuch eingehüllt, in ihre Arme. Joey und Rachel schauten sie stolz an. Dann küssten sich die beiden. "Sie ist so hübsch." sagte Rachel. "Genauso wie ihre Mutter." hauchte Joey ihr ins Ohr. "Oh, Joey!" konnte sie dann nur sagen. Später am Tag, als Rachel in ihrem Zimmer mit ihrer kleinen Tochter, die noch keinen Namen hatte, lag, kam Joey rein. "Hey, na wie geht es meiner Frau und meiner kleinen Tochter?" fragte Joey. "Uns beiden geht es bestens. Aber wir haben noch keinen Namen für sie. Wie soll sie heißen?" fragte nun sie Joey. "Wie wäre es mit" er musste überlegen "Jessica." sagte er dann schlussendlich. "Jessica, das ist ein wunderschöner Name." sagte sie und schaute ihr Baby an. "Hey, Jessica!" sie gab ihrer Tochter ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann kamen die anderen reingeplatzt. "Hey, wie geht es euch drei?" fragte Monica aufgeregt. "Uns geht es bestens." sagte Joey und Rachel nickte. "Und wie heißt sie jetzt? Bitte Phoebe." sagte Phoebe. "Wir haben uns schon für einen Namen entschieden. Sie heißt Jessica." Rachel schaute erst zu Joey, der nur lächelte und denn zu den anderen. "Oh, das ist ein schöner Name." bemerkte Ross. "Darf ich sie mal halten?" fragte Monica. "Natürlich!" Rachel gab ihr Jessica. Monica schloss sie in ihre Arme und murmelte etwas, dass sich so anhörte wie "Ich bin deine Tante Monica und ich hab dich ja so lieb." Die andere nahmen sie auch noch in den Arm. Später gingen sie wieder alle und nur Joey, Rachel und Jessica waren noch im Raum. Joey saß neben Rachel auf dem Bett und beide hielten Jessica. "Ich liebe dich." sagte Joey leise, weil Jessica schlief. "Ich liebe dich auch." Die beiden küssten sich innig. Rachel lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Joey's Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Joey legte einen Arm um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss seine Augen.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
